Question: Daniel bought a new jacket at the store when they were having a $40\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the jacket was $$84$, how much did Daniel pay with the discount?
Solution: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$84$ $\times$ $40\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $40\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{40}{100}$ which is also equal to $40 \div 100$ $40 \div 100 = 0.40$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.40$ $\times$ $$84$ $ = $ $$33.60$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Daniel paid. $$84$ $-$ $$33.60$ $ = $ $$50.40$ Daniel paid $$50.40$ for the jacket.